recuerdos olvidados
by yovanna watson
Summary: harry y hermione salian en su ultimo año de colegio pero despues de la batalla final hubo serias consecuencias para el trio ocasionando ke varios olvidaran todo acerca de ellos


"Ya hacia 5 años que habían terminado el colegio; cinco años en los que el trío no se había comunicado ya que de una u otra forma todo entre ellos había cambiado.

Cuando estaban por terminar el colegio su amistad aun se conservaba tal como los siete años anteriores, sin ningún obstáculo mas sin en cambio justo al terminar su baile de graduación se comenzaron a oír explosiones provenientes de los jardines y ahí fue cuando los tres amigos inseparables supieron que era hora de la verdad y que nadie podía detenerla."

Hermione se hallaba bajando cosas de su automóvil y las transportaba a su nuevo hogar, donde seria una vida nueva para ella, cuando hubo terminado se dispuso a caminar para explorar su nuevo vecindario. Camino mas o menos una hora y cuando regresaba a casa se encontró con una persona parada en la acera justo enfrente de su nuevo hogar, la chica se acerco sigilosamente y distinguió que la persona que estaba en aquella acera era un chico de aproximadamente 22 años este se percato que alguien lo observaba supuso que era su histérica novia espiándolo desde la ventana como casi siempre lo hacía pero no, en lugar de esa imagen de una chica con binoculares encontró a una chica tímida, misteriosa, linda y levemente familiar así que con un gesto amable le dijo: hola

Esta se percato que el chico le hablaba y le extraño que se dirigiera a ella ya que este era atractivo demasiado diría ella, le pareció conocerlo pero lo más seguro es que estaba equivocada ya que se había mudado de casa para olvidar su pasado y todo lo que ello conllevaba y tímidamente le contesto: hola

Eres nueva por aquí verdad?- mientras la miraba tratando de recordar en que lugar la había visto

Si, y tu quien eres?- pregunto la chica con el objetivo de que con el nombre identificara a aquella persona que quizá pudiera conocer

El chico medito un rato sobre la pregunta…quien era? Pues para su novia era sólo un objeto que era sólo de ella, para sus amigos…no lo sabía ya que le dijeron que nunca los tuvo y para el…tampoco lo recordaba ya que había olvidado todo lo referente a su adolescencia según esto por culpa de un accidente automovilístico así que prefirió que ella lo juzgara: quien tu quieres que sea

La chica se quedo confusa ya que era una muy interesante respuesta, volvió a observar a aquel chico y prefirió decirle: ah bueno- al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa nerviosa

El chico camino lentamente hacía ella tratando de recordar de donde la había visto y la chica decidida a saber quien era ese enigmático chico insistió: ya en serio quien eres?.

-Creo que ahora te corresponde decirme quien eres tu no crees?

- esta bien, me acabo de mudar

- y porque te mudaste?

- para olvidar mi pasado a pesar de que no recuerdo mucho de el

- es curioso yo también recuerdo muy poco de el y a que escuela asistirás?

- me inscribí a la universidad para la carrera de medicina y tu?

- yo voy en la universidad en la carrera de arquitectura

Repentinamente escucharon que una puerta se cerraba y al voltear Hermione se encontró con una chica también familiar para ella, era alta, sumamente atractiva y tenía un largo cabello pelirrojo haciendo que la chica recordara cosas que quería olvidar.

" Antes de escuchar las explosiones habían estado bailando animadamente y el trío de hogwarts se encontraba en el centro de la pista de baile; ron bailaba con luna lovegood y harry con Hermione; ambos se habían echo pareja justo esa mañana ya que ambos se habían dado cuenta que se querían, bueno siempre se habían querido y durante ese año tuvieron sus encuentros casi siempre pero apenas ese día habían formado una relación formal y aparentemente eso hizo feliz a ron pero en el fondo de el sabía que solo aparentaba felicidad ya que en realidad el amaba a su amiga pero no quiso hacer intentos ya que el sabía que Hermione amaba a harry y eso no lo podía cambiar por nada del mundo. En ese instante sonaba una música lenta y romántica ambos chicos bailaban al compás de la música y al terminar esa canción harry se dispuso a besar a su chica pero unos temblores lo impidieron, todos comenzaron a gritar de pánico, harry y Hermione se miraron sospechando lo peor, ambos se acercaron a un gran ventanal y observaron que o quien había ocasionado ese ruido y sus peores sospechas se habían echo realidad; miles de mortifagos avanzaban hacía el vestíbulo, dumbledore también se había percatado de eso así que como ya todos eran mayores de edad dumbledore les pidió que todos se aparecieran en lugares seguros. Ron había llegado a ellos acompañado por luna, Ginny y malfoy.

Hermione apretaba con fuerza la mano de harry y al ver que los demás habían llegado harry se dirigió a ellos: creo que sabemos lo que esto signifi…malfoy que demonios haces aquí?

Este lo miró con superioridad y le dijo: se que viene tu batalla potter y también se que ninguno de ustedes confía en mi pero quiero ayudarles en esta batalla, el innombrable mató a mis padres y…que quieren que haga? Les ayudare y no por ustedes si no que para mi la venganza es prioridad. El resto lo miraban sorprendidos ya que lo creían aliado de voldemort pero aun así harry les dijo: aparezcámonos en la sala de los menesteres para tratar de hacer un plan. todos se desaparecieron excepto harry y Hermione que estaban ahí parados con la mirada perdida en los jardines cuando Hermione se colgó al cuello del chico y llorando desconsoladamente, diciéndole: no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes aquí. Por la mejilla de harry resbalo una lágrima y acariciando el cabello de su chica respondió: quisiera quedarme aquí contigo y que nada de esto ocurriera pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

Hermione se aferro mas a el y agregó: llevame contigo, debo ayudarte si te va a matar…que me lleve contigo

Harry no le contesto nada simplemente le brindo un apasionado beso en los labios y cuando la chica abrió los ojos y se separo de el ambos ya se hallaban en la sala de los menesteres. Rápidamente hicieron un plan y quedaron en que ron, luna y malfoy se quedarían en el castillo a combatir mortifagos y harry, Hermione y Ginny irían a buscar a voldemort."

La chica que acababa de salir se acerco con paso veloz hacía el chico y al llegar a el lo tomo de la mano y le dijo al oído: hola cariño- con voz sumamente melosa.

Hermione bajo la mirada al piso ya suponía ella que ese guapo chico tenía novia y esta le dijo: hola y ella quien es.

Hermione se adelanto, le tendió la mano y le dijo: soy Hermione granger.

Esta le miro la mano con repugnancia e insistió: cariño, ella quien es.

El chico muy apenado le dijo: es lo que le preguntaba, además ella te acaba de decir que su nombre es Hermione.

- ah, lo siento no te oí querida.

- no…ahí problema y ustedes son…

El chico le sonrió y con voz alegre agregó: yo soy harry potter…

"harry, Hermione y Ginny se hallaban dentro del bosque prohibido cuando un rayo de luz le dio a harry haciendo que este volara un par de metros y las chicas comenzaron a buscar quien lo había lanzado cuando harry llegó a ellas y les indico: ocúltense de aquí en adelante esta pelea es solo mía ambas asintieron y se ocultaron en unos arbustos de ahí,

Percibieron luces provenientes de dos varitas, ahí permanecieron largo tiempo y cuando las luces se detuvieron ambas salieron de su escondite y al llegar al lugar donde habían dejado a harry, encontraron a este tirado en el suelo y a unos metros de el se hallaba un hombre alto y tenebroso ambas supusieron que se trataba de lord voldemort y este al verlas dijo: lo ven, al fin el niño que vivió está muerto y una de ustedes debe ser su novia no es así? Y apostaría mi vida a que eres tú- dijo mientras señalaba a la pelirroja- así que como tu amorcito murió, voy a ser bueno contigo y haré que te olvides de el- voldemort alzó su varita dijo un hechizo y Ginny azoto en un árbol dándose muy fuerte en la cabeza y cayendo al piso, voldemort se acercó a ella y aprovechando eso Hermione se acercó a ver a harry que tenía una gran herida en la cabeza, tomó su pulso; este era muy débil así que tomó a su chico y lo besó lentamente cuando sintió como unas manos la jalaban hacía atrás y le decían: vaya, vaya, veo que me equivoque tu eres la novia de esa porquería verdad? Que conmovedor, nunca pude entender el estúpido amor que se tiene por alguien y ahora no entiendo porque en vez de huir te quedaste a besarlo pero es una pena ya que…murió. Hermione miró atrás de voldemort y encontró ahí a harry parado y muy débil, la chica vio como harry sacaba su varita, la empuñaba hacía voldemort y con tono decidido gritaba: aveda kedavra!!! Hermione vio como un chorro de luz verde salía de la varita de harry y pegaba a voldemort con ella haciendo que el y harry cayeran al piso, la chica corrió hacía donde estaba harry y abrazándolo dijo con voz llorosa: no harry, no me dejes.

Un hilo de voz le respondió: nunca lo haría- la chica sonrió con una inmensa alegría y besó dulcemente al chico cuando una voz a sus espaldas los interrumpió: lograste matarme potter, mas sin en cambio eso no quiere decir que de ahora en adelante serás feliz sabes? Porque tú y tu novia no recordaran nada.

Ambos voltearon y encontraron a un voldemort tirado en el suelo y muy debilitado, mirándolos y con la varita en la mano, lo ultimo que ambos vieron fue un as de luz turquesa dándoles directamente a ambos."

…y ella- prosiguió harry- es…la chica que estaba a lado suyo se adelanto y con tono alto le dijo: yo soy Ginny, Ginny weasley aunque dentro de un par de meses seré Ginny potter ya que el es mi prometido.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que un chico tan bueno como el definitivamente no era para ella así que fingió una sonrisa y continúo: bueno está es mi casa, por lo visto somos vecinos así que…tengo que irme los veré después. Se despidió agitando la mano y con paso apresurado entró a su hogar; no sabía ni como ni porque pero a pesar de que los nombres no le eran conocidos, el haberlos tratado se le habían hecho muy familiares.

Hola!!!

Bueno aquí les traigo otro de mis fincs se que esta un poco revuelto pero con el tiempo las cosas se solucionaran, dejen muchos reviews!!! Y por cierto cuando harry y Hermione se encuentran la charla esta basada en el primer episodio de the Oc. cuando ryan y marissa se conocen.

Gracias por leer y prometo actualizar pronto.


End file.
